vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Caroline
The relationship between the vampire doppelgänger Stefan Salvatore and the vampire Caroline Forbes. Their relationship at first wasn't very strong. In Season One, Caroline felt an attraction for Stefan, but he rejected her immediately because he was interested in Elena. Later Caroline started dating Stefan's brother, Damon. Stefan saves her after Damon attempted to kill her. Shortly after, she started dating Matt, Elena's ex-boyfriend. In Season Two their relationship changed due to Caroline's transformation into a vampire. When Damon was about to stab Caroline, Stefan stopped him, promising her that he would never let anything happen to her. He became her mentor, teaching her how to control her emotions and thirst for blood. In one conversation, he told her that she reminded him to his best friend Lexi who was killed by Damon. Stefan comes across as quite protective of Caroline throughout the series. They became good friends in Season Three in spite of little screen time together. They became really close by Season Four. Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him and they have given each other pivotal emotional support on many occasions. Notably, they have always been able to help each other with the other's relationship problems. Caroline always supported his relationship with Elena up to the point where she herself developed romantic feelings for Stefan. She was the person who revealed to Stefan both that Elena was sired to Damon and that Elena had slept with Damon. Stefan, on the other hand, comforted Caroline during the emotional fallout of her sleeping with Klaus. Stefan and Caroline share their secrets and always help each other. In Season Five, when Stefan lost his memories due to a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusted immediately and he also blatantly flirted with her on at least one occasion, telling her she was "much hotter in person". After regaining his memories, when Caroline believed that him and Elena were getting back together, she seemed quite jealous, which was a drastic departure from before, when she always supported their relationship. Upon learning of Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be there for her as she has always been there for him. In Season Six, Caroline and Stefan haven't seen and spoken in four months after the death of Bonnie and Damon. Stefan didn't answer her calls and she did her best to find out what's up with him. Enzo found Stefan and took Caroline with him. She was upset that Stefan had decided to move on with his life and try to forget all about the old, Damon's death and her. After a while Stefan became aware that Caroline's feelings for him had turned romantic and made several attempts to reconcile, but their friendship remained strained. After her mother was diagnosed with cancer, Stefan stuck by Caroline through her grief and they made up. Their friendship deepened, culminating in a kiss, but Stefan was unsure of how to move forward, given the fact that Caroline's mother had just died, and Damon had planted doubts in his mind. During Caroline's mom's funeral ceremony, Stefan overcame the doubts in his mind and realized that he had developed deep feelings for Caroline - referring to it as being potentially "something even better" than his previous romances, even if he could not quite define them - but after the service, he arrived at her address too late to tell her since she had already flipped her humanity switch in order to cope with her mother's death and in the belief that her love was unrequited. Stefan reached out to her - realizing that he is Caroline's trigger back to humanity - but was backed into a corner and forced to turn off his own when she attempted to kill his niece, Sarah Salvatore. Afterwards, Stefan, without his humanity, terrorizes Caroline and forces her to "lose control" and give into her murderous impulses as a form of revenge for burdening him with guilt when his humanity comes back. Stefan succeeds and after feeding on a bystander victim together, the two have sex for the first time. In Season Seven, they decide to give each other space while Caroline grieves the death of her mother and tries to move on. Stefan and Caroline team up against a new threat in Mystic Falls, The Heretics and while boarding up Caroline's house, the two share a moment. Caroline later gets kidnapped and taken by Enzo who was following orders from Stefan and Damon's mother Lily. Stefan makes an attempt to save her but fails due to the fact that Damon bailed at the last minute. Stefan then confronts Damon angrily. Valerie casts a spell on Caroline which turns her skin to vervain making it hard for vampires to harm her. Caroline then discovers from Nora after she gives Caroline Stefan's old journal that Stefan was romantically involved with Valerie, a Heretic. Caroline gets released by Lily but still had "vervain skin". A few days later, Stefan and Caroline still cannot make physical contact and try to convince two of the heretics, Mary Louise and Nora, to siphon the spell off of Caroline. They decide to attend The "Heaven and Hell" ball where they force Nora to siphon the spell off of Caroline after threatening Mary Louise's life. Stefan and Caroline then kiss and have sex for the for the second time. After being apart for three years however, their relationship is tested being Stefan has been on the run with Valerie Tulle for three years. After going on the run together when Bonnie Bennett turns into the next Supernatural Huntress, Caroline and Stefan bond and maintain a new friendship. After Gods and Monsters, Alaric and Caroline break up being her heart truly belongs to Stefan. Caroline and Stefan talk, sharing a kiss together. Currently, Stefan and Caroline are dating once again. The friendship and romantic pairing is known as "Steroline" by the fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= On the first day of school, Caroline expressed interest in Stefan who was the new and mysterious student. She invited him to a back to school party, and he accepted because Elena was going. At the party, Caroline tried to get his attention but he rejected her and went to spend time with Elena, offending Caroline who felt that every boy she liked would always like Elena. However, she met Damon, Stefan's brother and got over Stefan. Stefan disapproved Damon's involvement with Caroline and how he fed on her and played with her like she was a puppet. Damon ignored him and Stefan worked with his nephew Zach Salvatore to stop Damon, spiking Caroline's drink with vervain. After Damon's disappearance, Caroline was disappointed to learn from Stefan that Damon wasn't coming back. Damon compelled Caroline to free him from his prison and killed Zach, much to Stefan's horror. He told Damon to leave Caroline alone when she planned a party at the Mystic Grill. In The Turning Point, he helped Damon save Caroline from Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire, and gave Elena jewelry full of vervain to give to her friends, including Caroline. Caroline arranged a double date with herself and Matt, and Elena and Stefan. She didn't feel that the date was going the way she had planned. Realizing this, Stefan decided to give her some time with Matt and he let the two drive his car. Both Caroline and Elena took part in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Stefan and Matt as escorts, but both guys had to be replaced. Stefan and Caroline were also on the float on Founder's Day. Tyler Lockwood, Stefan, Damon and several other vampires were affected by the device. Tyler drove off the road and Caroline was injured in the accident. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= In The Murder of One, Stefan and Caroline make a plan with Elena, Matt and Damon to kill the Originals. In Do Not Go Gentle, Caroline encourages Elena to ask Stefan to be her date to the 1920s school dance, to which Elena reluctantly agrees. During the dance, Stefan informs Caroline that they are trapped there with a boundary spell. Caroline tries to reassure Stefan because he's worried about Elena. |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, In I Never Could Love Like That, In Because, In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You Stefan calls Caroline during Alaric's bacherlor party but she doesn't answer but he leaves a message asking her to call him back and that she should be there and to come home. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime Stefan arrives at the wedding following his roadtrip with Damon and Caroline begins to avoid him clearly still feeling awarkward and guilty after what happened between them but Stefan finds a brief moment with her and asks if she is avoiding him. She lies and tells him she isn't but Stefan clearly not convinced asks if they can talk alone. Stefan asks her if he is being selfish not wanting his brother to take the cure and Caroline assures him he is not unlike her who had him turn off his humanity. She asks if he hates her and he tells her he hates how she handle thing's but not her. Caroline tells him she made a list of all the bad things that has happened to her since she fell for him stating it all started the summer he moved away and she began obsessing where he was and why he wasn't returning her call's, that she told him she hated him when she felt ignored and missed her mom's final moment's because she was kissing him and all she needed from him was for him to tell her that he felt something for her and he didn't. She continues to tell him she hates how this has made her feel and Stefan tries to reassure her that he has forgiven her and that he feels the same when he is around her because they are both control freaks and falling for someone means giving up control but Caroline tells him with all the grief and guilt control is all she has and she is not ready to give that up and leaves. Later Damon and Elena have disappeared and are not returning Caroline's call she tells Stefan to cue the music that they are starting without them. During the wedding Stefan and Caroline are sitting together and watch with horrified looks as Kai arrives stabbing Jo with a knife and attacks all the guests. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While Following Kai's attack at Jo's and Alaric's wedding, Stefan and Caroline find Damon with Elena who is unconscious and is not healing after Damon has given her his blood Stefan urges Damon to take her to the hospital who flee's with Elena in his arm's. Moment's later, Kai appears behind them and magically snap's their necks telling them that this a family affair. Afterward Stefan and Caroline wake in eachother's arms in Enzo's car who informs them that he rescued them and that Damon is with Elena at the hospital but they have bigger problem's and takes them to Lily who is at the werehouse searching for her family of Heratics. At the hospital Damon is in search of Kai while Stefan and Caroline stay at Elena's bedside. Caroline asks if he is going to be OK as Elena was his soulmate but Stefan tells her that even though he loved Elena more than he possible thought he could love someone she wasn't necessarily his soulmate, that she was the only one that remind him that Damon was worth caring for and in the end he needed his brother more than he needed Elena. Stefan asks if that's why she has pushed him away because she thinks that he hasn't moved on from Elena but Caroline tell's him she can't do this and walks out of the room. Later Stefan and Caroline are seen together as everyone gathers at the Salvatore boarding house to say goodbye to Elena. Stefan visits Caroline and tells her that he has made a list of all the ways loving her has changed him, that she was his friend when he needed her, that she made him laugh and dance and was the one that assured him that he would find love again. That he understands she needs time to heal and live her life without him but he will wait for her till she is ready for him kissing her cheek and leaves. Clearly shocked at his declaration Caroline continues to sit there with a small smile on her face. }} |-|Season Seven= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Caroline is sitting in the town square when Stefan approaches they make small talk and his admits that his previous confession had made things between them awkward and that he wanted to be friends with her so they should just stay friends if or until she wanted more. Caroline helps Stefan in his plan to kill the heretics tries to discourage her from doing but she reminded him they knew what he looked like so he couldn't do it. After successfully delivering the bomb that fails to kill the Heretics, Stefan and Caroline are in the time square for Matt's graduation from the police academy when the heretics attack killing half of Matt's class. Afterwards Stefan and Caroline go to his house and discuss what had just happened, while they dio Caroline helps Stefan remove a small splinter from his neck. Caroline helps Stefan broker a peace settlement with his mother, they handed over his house and compelled all the residents to leave and restricted the heretics from feeding on anyone besides anyone who wandered into town. Stefan helps Caroline box up her house and they talk about the newest situation they'd gotten themselves into, just as Stefan was about to leave Caroline tells him she wants to make a go at a relationship with him and they kiss. In Never Let Me Go, a flash-forward is seen in which Caroline professes he distaste when she hears the mention of Stefan's name saying she never wanted to hear it again. Back in the present Stefan calls Caroline and she doesn't answer he leaves a message, he is approached by Lily and Beau who inform him that they had taken Caroline. Stefan enlist Damon's help in getting her back, Damon goes to the boarding house and tries to plead his case with Lily, after she refuses to return Caroline Damon discovers that the house had been signed over to a human who they discover to be Matt. Bonnie does a spell that temporarily kills him allowing Stefan and Damon to enter the house without an invitation, Damon goes in through the front door to distract Enzo Stefan goes in through the tunnels and begins looking for Caroline finding her in his former bedroom. When Caroline first sees him she believes she is hallucinating, Stefan goes to her side and brakes her chains when he attempts to carry her out his skin burns from a spell, Valerie, One of the heretics had put on her. Stefan finds her a jacket and helps her put it on, they both suddenly start feeling a strange pull and is pulled out the window while Caroline begins to be pulled toward the front door. Enzo is standing at the bottom of the stairs with Lucy and has her invite Caroline inside which stops the pulling. Nora comes into speak to Caroline and tells her that Valerie's spell wasn't in fact to help her but that Valerie had a past with Stefan and had been carrying around his journal from 1863 since 1903. Caroline taked=s the journal and begins to read about that had happen between Valerie and Stefan in 1863. In Age of Innocence, In I Carry Your Heart With Me, In Live Through This, Caroline helps Valerie plan her new identity because she knew Stefan wanted to help her out. In Best Served Cold, Valerie reveals that to Caroline that she had been pregnant in 1863 and that Julian had killed it and she knew the spell the Gemini Coven had been chanting because she had attempted to use it to save her child. In Mommie Dearest, Caroline tells Stefan about her pregnancy with Alaric's children and Stefan leaves to go kill Julian. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, In Cold as Ice, Stefan is stabbed with the Phoenix Sword by Nora in front of Caroline. In Hell Is Other People, In Things We Lost in the Fire, Stefan explains that the only reason he was holding it together after his time in the phoenix stone was because Caroline was there for him. In Postcards from the Edge, Stefan brings Caroline food and she suddenly collapses he brings her to the hospital and Valerie meets them there and tells that the babies were siphoning Caroline's magic she give Caroline an amulet to keep the siphoning at bay. Stefan receives a call from Matt saying that Damon was hanging out with Julian, Stefan is reluctant to leave but Caroline tells him to help his brother. Later after i took a while for his to return she sends Valerie to help him, while they were gone the babies began to siphon making her unable to mobe to call stefan for help. In This Woman's Work, When Stefan arrives back at the hospital he has her rushed into to surgery to get the babies out before they killed her,compelling the doctors to ignore anything not explained by science, but the babies repel the doctors when they try to take them out. Valerie gets the other heretics and they begin preforming a spell to trick the babies into wanting to come out. While the doctors to the surgery Stefan gives Caroline a vision that they are sitting under the stars on date. Bonnie comes in and tells him that the huntress is there and Damon was being suicidal and he had to help him, Stefan reluctantly leaves to help his brother. Stefan begins to help his brother fight the huntress and gets marked by her. When he gets marked Stefan remembers all the good times he'd had with Caroline and how much he loved her but also Nora's word that once marked she would chase him to the end of the earth. He leaves to keep his family safe Damon calls him and he yells at him because it was his fault wasn't able to be with Caroline her time of need. Next Caroline calls and they take sadly about their predicament how they wish it didn't have to be that way. In Moonlight on the Bayou, In I Would for You, In Gods and Monsters, Caroline and Stefan finally set aside their tension due to their dating-history and work together to help Bonnie escape from her Supernatural Huntress side. They have been on the run together and they decide to halt their running when Caroline reunites with Alaric and her children. Caroline assists Alaric in teaching the twins about their Siphoner heritage, which they grasp easily. Stefan watches from afar as Caroline successfully mentors her children in opening the Armory doors. After successfully saving Bonnie, Caroline hugs Alaric and Alaric advises her to go after Stefan. Caroline originally protests being her family is on her mind. Alaric claims that they will still be a family and Alaric and Caroline break their engagement off on friendly terms. Caroline rushes up to Stefan before he leaves the Armory property and she kisses him. Thanks to Alaric's pushing, Stefan and Caroline are dating once again after being apart for three years. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} |} Videos Stefan comforts Caroline 2x02| 2x02 TVD 2X13 Stefan Caroline. Stefan takes Caroline home later he brings Bonnie & Elena back with him|2x13 Stefan & Caroline 4x16 "We deserve a little bit of fun"|4x16 Stefan and Caroline Dance 4x19|4x19 TVD 5x04 Stefan and Caroline - 5x4|5x04 The Vampire Diaires 5x21 Stefan & Caroline 3 (Stefan's Death Scene)|5x21 The Vampire Diaries 6x03- Stefan & Caroline -8 -Caroline confesses her feelings- The Vampire Diaries 6x06 Stefan & Caroline The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Stefan & Caroline 7 (Stefan Why do you... have a thing for me?) The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Stefan & Caroline 5 (Stefan I had to push you away... the most) The Vampire Diaries 6x10 Stefan & Caroline 7 The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Stefan & Caroline 6 (Caroline No, thank you) The Vampire Diaries 6x12 Stefan & Caroline 5 (Caroline I don't deserve to feel better) The Vampire Diaries 6x12 Stefan & Caroline 7 (Liz When i'm gone... Caroline is gonna need you) The Vampire Diaries 6x14 Stefan & Caroline The Vampire Diaries 6x16 Stefan & Caroline 5 (Stefan I like you, Caroline) The Vampire Diaries 6x22 Stefan & Caroline 5 (Stefan ... loving you has changed mine) Gallery |-|Season One= Caroline-Bonnie-Stefan-_Elena_1x1.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_1.1.png Stefan_and_Caroline_1x1.png tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco1_500.jpg tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco2_500.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_1x3.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_1x3.png Stefan_talking_with_Caroline_1x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_season_1.png Stefan-Elena-Damon_and_Caroline_1x4.png Caroline_and_Stefan_1x4-.png Caroline_and_Stefan_dance_1x4.png P 21.jpg P 52.jpg P 57.jpg P 59.jpg P 56.jpg P 60.jpg P 61.jpg P 62.jpg P 63.jpg Stefan-Caroline-Elena_and_Damon_1x4.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_1x4.png Stefan-Care_1x5.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_1x5.png Stef-Care_1x5.png S01E10-SC.jpg P 55.jpg P 9.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_1x16.png Stefan-Caroline_1x16.png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16...png Caroline-Matt-Elena_and_Stefan_1x16.png Stef-Elen-Care_1x16.png Care-Elena-Matt-Stefan_1x16.png Caroline-Elena-Matt-Stefan-S1E22-Founders-Day.jpg |-|Season Two= P 50.jpg P 51.jpg Elena-Stefan_and_Caroline_2x2.png Caroline-Stefan_2x2.png Stefan-Caroline-stefan-and-caroline-15618480-800-606.jpg tumblr_m57u4bDYEe1ruftcvo1_500.png P 38.jpg P 5.jpg Caroline-Stefan_2x2,,.png tumblr_m51cnx5DRL1rxzlg2o1_500.jpg 591px-Stefan and Caroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3.png Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3-.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x3.png tumblr_m3xtqqegLy1r4hvsco2_r2_500.jpg Care-Stef_2x3.png P 32.jpg P 4.jpg Care-Stef_in_2x3-.png Care-Stef_in_2x3.png Stef-Care_2x3.png Stefan_and_Caroline_2x3.png P 3.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Matt_2x3.png Care_and_Stefan_2x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x3...png Caro-Stefan_2x3.png Caroline_and_Stefan_2x3.png CAROLINE_Y_STEFAN_..jpg Caroline-Stefan-2x3.png Stefan-Caroline-2X3.png Stefan-Caroline-2X3-.png Care-Stefan_2x3.png P 19.jpg Elena-Stef-Care_2x5.png Elena-Stef-Care_2x5..-.png Elena-Stef-Care_2x5...png Bonnie-Stefan-Caroline_2x6.png Damon-Care-Stefan_2x7.png Care_with_Stefan_2x7.png| Caroline-Stefan_2x9--.png P 34.jpg Caroline-Stefan_2x9.png Care-Stef_in_2x9.png Care-Stef_in_2x9.png--.png Care-Stef-2x9.png Care-Stef_2x9.png P 35.jpg 00600180847.jpg|Stefan and Caroline at the Grill Stefan_and_Caroline_2x13.png Stefan-Caroline_2x13.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_2x13.png Stefan.Care_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2x13.png Care.Stef_in_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2-13.png Caroline-Stef_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-2.13.png tumblr_lg3qpiyudY1qbdixvo1_r3_500.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x13.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_2x13.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_2x17.png Caroline-Stef_2x17.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_2x17--.png Normal_136.jpg Stefan-caroline-decade-dance.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_2x18.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_2x18.png |-|Season Three= Tmmo_27.jpg Damoncarolinestefan.png Tmmo_27.jpg Stefan-Caroline_and_Elena_in_3x18.png Stefan-Care_3x20.png Stefan-Care_3x20...png TVD694.jpg |-|Season Four= Stefan-and-caroline_564x376.jpg Tyler-Stefan_and_Caroline_4x2.png Capture-20140406-230057.png Caroline-and-stefan.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mcmvnzAdSZ1r9sc35o1_1280.jpg Stefan-Care_4X3.png Stefan-Care_in_4x3.png Stefan-Caroline_and_Tyler_4x6.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo3 1280.png Caroline-Stefan_in_4x7.png Caroline-and-Stefan-in-TVD-4x07-My-Brothers-Keeper1.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_in_4x8..png Caro-Stef_4x8.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x8.png Caro_talking_with_Stefan_4x8.png Caroline-Stefan_4x8.png Caro-Stefan_4x8.png 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-05.jpg Tyler-Stefan_and_Caroline_4x9.png Stefanandcaroline4x9.png 409_-_055.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_in_4.9.png Steroline-4X9.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x9...png 409_-_204.jpg 409_-_207.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-29.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-25.jpg TVD410B_0113b.jpg-28e0de95-t3.jpg 4x10-elenastefancaroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x10.png Stefan-Jeremy-Caroline_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_4x15...png Stefanandcaroline4x15.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x15.png Caroline-Stefan-4x15.png Stefan-Caroline_in_4x15...png Stefan-Care_in_4x15.png Stefan-Caroline-Damon_4x15.png CarolineBIO.jpg DSCE.jpg Damon-Stefan-caroline_4x16.png Caro-Stefan_and_Elena_4x16.png Caro-Stefan_4x16.png Bringitonparty.png Caro-Stef_4x16.png 738416254.jpg Steroline_in_4x16.png Steroline-4x16.png Steroline_dancing_4x16.png Steroline_dancing_4x16...png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x16.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x16.png Caro-Stefan-4x16.png Stef-Care_4x16.png Stefan-Caro_4x16.png Stefan_saves_Caroline_in_4x16.png Stefan_protects_Caroline_4x16.png Caroline-Stefan-4x16.png Steroline_in_4x16...png Steroline_in_4x16.....png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x16.png Klaus-Stefan-Caroline_4x17.png Stefan417caroline.jpg Stefan.Caro.4x17.png Caroline_and_Stefan_4x17.png Caro_and_Stefan_4x17.png Caroline-Stefan_in_4x17.png Caroline-Stefan-Elena_4x19.png Caroline-Stefan_4x19.png Steroline_in_prom_dance..jpg Steroline_in_prom_dance.jpg Steroline_season_4.jpg Tvdcarolineandstefan.jpg Caro-Stefan_4x21.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_4x21.png Stefan_talking_with_Caroline_4x21.png Caroline-Stefan_4x21.png Stef-Care_4x21.png Caroline_and_Stefan_.4x21.png Caroline-Stefan_4x22.png Steroline_un_4x22.png Carolineandstefan4x22.png Caroline-Stefan-4-22.png Steroline_4x22.png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x22.png Stefan_-_Caroline_4x22.png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_in_4x22.png Tumblr_mm5a88xDUf1r5kkwzo1_500.png |-|Season Five= Caroline_and_Stefan-5x4.png 5x044.jpg 5x043.jpg 5x042.jpg Caro-Stefan_5x4.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x4.png Steroline_season_5.jpg Steroline...,.jpg|Steroline Caroline-Stefan_5x5..png Steroline_5x5....png Stefan_and_Care_5x5.png Stefan-Care_5x9.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x9...png Caroline-Stefan_5x9.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9....png Caroline-_Stefan_in_5x9.png Caroline-Stefan-5-9.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9...png Steroline_5x9..png Caro_and_Stefan_5x11.png Caroline-Stefan_5x12.png Care-Stef_5x12.png Caroline-Stefan-Tyler_5x12.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x12.png Caro-Stefan_in_5x12.png Caroline_smiling_with_Caroline_5x12.png Stef-care_5x13.png Care_and_Stefan_5x13..png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x13.png Stefan_Salvatore_in_5x13.png The Bitter Ball (4).jpg The Bitter Ball.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x13.png Caroline_seeing_Stefan_and_Katherine_5x13.png Care-Stefan-5x14.png Stefan-_Caroline_5x14.png Stefan-Caroline_5x14.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x14...png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x14...png Caroline-Katherine-Stefan-5x14.png Caroline_talking_with_Stef_5x14.jpg Stef-Care_5x14.png Stefan_and_Caroline-5x14.png Stefan-care_5x14...png Caroline_talking_with_Stefan_5x15.png Stefan_Salvatore_5x15.jpg Stefan_and_caroline_5x15..png Care-Stef-Ty_5x15.png Stefan_and_caroline_5x15.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x16...png Caroline-Stef_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_talking_with_Enzo_5x16.png Care_and_Stef_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x16.png Caroline-Sloan-Stefan_5x16.png Caroline-Stefan_in_5x16.png Caroline-Stefan_5x16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x16,.png Caroline-Stefan_5x16.,..png Stefan-Caroline-Enzo_5x16.png Steroline_4x17...jpg Steroline_in_4x17.,.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_5x17.png Stefan-Care_4x17.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-06-21h04m30s215.png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x17.jpg Steroline_in_4x17.png Steroline_in_4x17...png Caroline_and_Stean_5x17.png Rescue05.jpg Caroline-Stefan_in_5x17.png Caro-Stef_5x17.png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20.png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20...png Caroline,_Elena_and_Stefan_5x20.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_5x20.png Caroline-Stefan_-Damon_5x20.png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x20.png Delena520-1.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele_5x20..png Care-Stefan-5x20.png Care-Stefan_5x20.png Caroline-Stef_in_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Stef-Care_5x20...png Stefan-caroline_5x20.png Stefan-Care_5x20.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_5x20.png Steroline_smiling_5x20.png Steroline_5x20.png Stefan_and_Caroline_in_5x20....png Stef-Caro-5.20.png Stefan_touching_Caroline_face_5x20.png Caroline_smiling_5x20....png Stefan_smiling_5x20..png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Julian_5x21.png Stefana_and_Caroline_5x21.png Care.5x21.png Stefana_and_Caroline_5x21...png Screenshot_86.jpg Caroline_screaming_for_Stefan_5x21.png Screenshot_89.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan's_body_5x21.png Stef_dead-Caroline_5x22.png Stefan_dead-Care_5x22.png Ele-Dmon-Stefan-Caroline_5x22.png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png Caro-Elena-Stefan_5.22.png Stefan-Caroline_5x22..png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x22.png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x22...png Stefan-Care_5x22.png Stef-Caroline_5x22.png Stef-Caroline_5x22...png Steroline_5x22.png Steroline_5x22...png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png |-|Season Six= Stefan-Caroline_6x01.png TVDS6-6x02 001 595 slogo.jpg Caroline-Stef_6x02.png Care-Stefan_2x02.png Caroline-Enzo-Ivy-Stefan_6x02.png Stefan-Ivy-Enzo-Caroline_6x02.png TVD 08151.jpg Stefan-Ivy-Caroline-Enzo_6x02.png Normal tvd602 1458.jpg Caroline-Stef_6x02...png Caro-Stefan_6x02.png Caroline-Stef_6x02-.png Normal tvd602 1504.jpg Normal tvd602 1584.jpg 6X02-97-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-98-CarolineEnzoStefan.jpg 6X02-114-CarolineStefan.jpg 6x01steroline.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x03..jpg 6X02-115-CarolineStefan.jpg Stefanleaves.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_6x05.jpg 6X05-9-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg Care-Stefan_6x05.png Caroline-Stef_6x05..png 6X05-61-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-62-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-63-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X05-64-CarolineStefan.jpg Stefan_and_Caroline_6x06.png Stefan_and_Caroline_6x06-.png 6X06-45-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-46-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-47-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-48-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X06-49-StefanCaroline.jpg Caroline-stef_in_6x06.png Care-Stefan_6x06.png 6X06-111-StefanCaroline.jpg Caroline-Stefan_6x06.png 6X06-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-28-StefanCaroline.jpg TVD607B_0173b_595_slogo.jpg 6X07-31-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-32-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-34-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-35-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-58-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-62-EnzoCarolineStefanTripp.jpg 6X07-88-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-103-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-105-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-106-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-107-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X08-126-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-51-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X10-53-CarolineStefanLiz.jpg 6X10-128-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-129-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X10-130-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-32-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-33-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-95-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-96-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X11-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X12-6-CarolineStefanColin.jpg VD612_111814_0027r_595_STV_Main_White_TV.jpg 6X12-47-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X12-50-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X12-57-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X12-60-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X12-61-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X12-103-CarolineStefan.jpg Car-Stefan_6x13.png Caroline_and_Stefan_6x13.png VD613a_0391r_FULL.jpg Caroline-Steaf_6x13.png Stefan-Care_6x13.png Stefan_and_Caroline..6x13.png Stefan-Caro_in_6x13.png Steroline_6x13.png Steroline_in_6x13-.png Steroline_in_6x13.png Steroline_smiling_6x13.png Carolinee-Stefan-6-13.png Steroline_and_miss_cuddles_6x13.png Steroline.6x13.png Caroline-6x13-.png Steroline_hug_6x13.png Caroline-Forbes_6.13..png 6X13-137-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X14-16-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-17-StefanCaroline.jpg Stay03.jpg 6X14-49-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-50-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-61-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-62-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-63-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-64-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-65-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X14-87-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg Stay04.jpg 6X14-105-CarolineLizElenaDamonStefanMatt.jpg Stefan-Caroline_6x15.png Stef-Tyler-Matt-Elena-Caroline_6x15.png Caroline-Stefan_in_the_funeral_6x15.png Car-Stefan_6x15...png Steroline_hug_6x15.png 6x15-05.jpg 6X15-60-StefanCaroline.png 6x15-09.jpg 6x15-08.jpg Stefan_looking_to_Care_6x15..png Stef_looking_to_Caroline_6x15..png Car-Stefan_6x16..png Caroline-Stefan_6-16.png Caroline_and_Stefan_6x16.png Caroline-Stefan_6-16-.png Caroline-Stef_6x16-.png Stefan-Caroline_6x16.png Stefan-Caroline_6x16--.png Stef-Caroline_.6.16.png Steroline_in_6x16.png Steroline_in_6x16..png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_6x16.png Stefan-Caroline_fight_6x16.png Stefan-Caroline_fight--6x16.png Stefan-Caroline_fight-_6x16.png Stefan-Caroline_fight---_6x16.png Caroline-Stefan_6x16-.png Caroline-Stefan_6x16--.png Stef-Caroline-6-16.png Stefan-Caroline-6x16.png Stefan-Caroline-6x16-.png 6X17-31-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-34-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-35-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-43-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-66-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X17-80-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-92-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-93-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-94-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-95-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-96-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-121-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-122-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-123-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-124-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X17-125-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X18-3-StefanCaroline.png 6X18-4-StefanCaroline.png 6X18-5-StefanCaroline.png 6X18-91-CarolineStefan.png 6X18-95-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-1-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-4-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-7-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-18-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-26-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-29-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-45-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-46-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-48-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-59-StefanCaroline.png 6X19-60-StefanCaroline.png 6X21-96-StefanCaroline.png 6X21-97-StefanCaroline.png 6X22-21-StefanCaroline.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png 6X22-134-StefanCaroline.png |-|Season Seven= 7X01-45-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-46-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-47-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-66-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-70-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-71-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-72-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-105-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-106-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X01-107-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X02-104-CarolineStefan.jpg 7X02-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X03-122-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X03-123-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-39-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-54-CarolineStefan.jpg 7X04-102-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-103-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-112-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-113-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X04-120-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X05-11-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X06-14-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X08-36-CarolineStefan.jpg 7X09-111-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X09-113-StefanCaroline.jpg 711-019-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 711-085-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-008-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-009-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-010-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-033-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 712-034-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-038-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-040-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-083-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-084-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-085-Stefan-Caroline.jpg 713-091-Stefan-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric.jpg 719-113~Stefan-Caroline.png 719-114-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-029~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-030-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-033~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-034-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-046~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-047-Stefan-Caroline.png 721-048-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-049~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-050-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-078-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-079~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-080-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-091~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-092-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-095-Stefan-Caroline.png 721-126-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-127~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-128~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-001~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-003-Stefan~Caroline~Enzo.png 722-021-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-023~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-030-Stefan-Caroline.png 722-031-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-032~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-064-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-079~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-080-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-102~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-103-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-104~Stefan-Caroline.png 722-105-Stefan~Caroline.png 722-106-Stefan-Caroline.png 722-117~Stefan-Caroline.png Trivia *In the books, Caroline competed with Elena for Stefan's affection. *Stefan was the first of Caroline's love interests in the TV series, but her romantic interest in him only lasted one episode. *Stefan promised Caroline not to let anything bad happen to her. *Caroline never saw Stefan's evil alter ego, "Ripper Stefan", firsthand. *It is suggested that their frienship might turn into romance in Season Six. *Stefan sees her as his new Lexi. *Caroline is Stefan's best friend. * Caroline is Stefan's sober sponsor. *Even when Stefan had no memory, Caroline was the one of the only people he trusts. * Stefan thinks Caroline is hot and Caroline thinks Stefan is smoking hot. *Paul Wesley likes "That Steroline Business". *Caroline showed jealousy towards Elena, because she thought Stefan and Elena were secretly hooking up. *Caroline was the last person Stefan was with when he died, cradling his head on her lap as she cries of help in sheer anguish. *Lexi, Damon, Elena and Alaric support them. * Lexi thanked Caroline for keeping an eye on Stefan when she was on The Other Side. *Fans refer to them as 'Steroline'. * "It’s a very slow build for them" - Caroline Dries about Stefan and Caroline. * She admitted her feelings for Stefan in Welcome to Paradise. *In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Caroline reveals that she fell for Stefan the summer he went missing after Damon's death. * She called Stefan a "dick" in Yellow Ledbetter, for the first time. * She lost her patience in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here and told him to leave, however she seemed like regretted what she said. Stefan left after her words and then went to the Salvatore Family Crypt. * When Damon returned, Stefan instantly wanted her friendship back but Caroline turned him down with these words "I don't want to be friends anymore" in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. * "It's just a slow burn" Paul Wesley about Stefan and Caroline's relationship. * "He really cares about her (Caroline). He really loves her. That's not even a question." Paul Wesley about Stefan and Caroline's relationship. * Their relationship seems to be a friendship developing into a passionate love. * "It feels like we are slowly but surely earning a romantic relationship." Caroline Dries about Stefan and Caroline's relationship. *Stefan found out from Enzo in Do You Remember the First Time? that Caroline had a Thing for him. *They kissed for the first time in Stay. *Stefan admitted to Damon in Let Her Go that he had feelings for Caroline that he couldn't explain. *Stefan admitted to Caroline in The Downward Spiral that he likes her after she turned her humanity off. *Humanity off Caroline used the life of Stefan's great-niece Sarah Salvatore in The Downward Spiral to force him to switch off his humanity, as she realised that he was her humanity trigger. * "I think Caroline has progressed as a character and I think heStefan has fallen in love with that person she has become" Paul Wesley about Stefan's feelings for Caroline at TVD Atlanta Con. *Stefan and Caroline have sex for the first time in A Bird in a Gilded Cage *In 2015, they won the E! Online Top Tv Couple Tournament http://eprotoeu.mtiny.com/article.ftl?id=637867&cc=ND *In Never Let Me Go, it's revealed that in the future they are no longer seeing each other and Caroline is engaged to someone else, and in Best Served Cold, It revealed that she's pregnant with Alaric's children's and in the future she's engaged to him and a mother to Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. *Stefan and Caroline said "I Love You" for the first time in Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me. *In Gods and Monsters, Stefan and Caroline enter their second, romantic relationship after being broken up for three years. **During their time apart, they couldn't get over each other. References See also |} Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship